The invention relates to an apparatus for endoscopic photography, and more particularly, to an apparatus for endoscopic photography which is formed by a combination of a camera that is mounted on an endoscope and a light source unit connected to the latter.
As is well recognized, a combination of a photographic camera and a light source unit may be used to provide a photographing apparatus for an endoscope. Such apparatus includes an eyepiece assembly which is provided with a plurality of terminals for electrical interconnection including a power supply terminal which is utilized to feed a film winding motor disposed within the camera from a drive source located within the light source unit, a signal transmitting terminal which is effective to transmit a control signal from the camera to a diaphragm mechanism or the like disposed within the light source unit, and another signal transmitting terminal which may be used to transmit a signal from the light source unit to a display within the camera.
As is also well recognized, an endoscope includes a portion which is adapted to be inserted into a coeliac cavity. Such portion of the endoscope must be sterilized after it has been inserted into the cavity for purpose of observation or treatment. With the steam sterilization process which is currently available, the eyepiece assembly carrying the plurality of terminals is exposed to the hot steam concurrently with said portion of the endoscope for purpose of sterilization. Consequently, these terminals are susceptible to rust or corrosion resulting in poor electrical contact which may cause an unsatisfactory operation or a malfunctioning of the photographing apparatus associated with the endoscope. Since it is difficult to detect such poor contact beforehand, the failure to take a picture at a desired time may result.